


In every city

by spencerlee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerlee/pseuds/spencerlee
Summary: No matter where they go, they always seem to find each other.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Florence

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I was the same age as Ezio when my brother died and I kissed my fiancée like two days later at the funeral and that is literally what is fueling this story. I also didn’t bother proof-reading and wrote this without my glasses so there’s a high chance I made a mistake somewhere.

The second time they officially meet Ezio seems nothing like the young man his mother had introduced him as. Leonardo guessed it was to be expected after seeing most of his family die - watches their murders. Now he’s the one in charge of taking care of the rest.

So Leonardo helps him in any way he's able, he fixes his father's blades and let’s him sleep as long as he possibly can. Ezio repays him by saving him from the guard and after he carries his body inside there’s a brief moment where Leonardo thinks he’s just going to leave. Then they notice the blood covering both of them, and Leonardo offers his bath while he tries to clean Ezio’s father's robes.

Even after he’s all washed and dried Ezio is _still_ hovering, he hasn’t bothered putting much on, only his bracer and a simpler outfit that his clean robes might soon go over. Instead, he’s leafing through the mess in Leonardo’s workshop and staring at random, half-finished sketches. Leonardo thinks there’s a reason he wants to stay, and Ezio’s presence doesn’t bother him a bit so he thinks maybe an invitation would relax him.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? I would love the company.” Leonardo admits as Ezio turns to face him, he still doesn’t speak, only gives him a quick nod before he looks down at his feet. Leonardo thinks he’s been crying, with the way his face is red and his eyes are swollen, how he’ll give the occasional sniff.

“Good.” Leonardo says, getting to his feet and into the kitchen. Ezio follows and Leonardo gestures for him to sit.

There’s a few brief moments of almost silence, where the only noises to be heard is the sound of Leonardo shuffling through the kitchen to find something to make and Ezio’s leg bouncing against his seat.

“Leonardo, I’m sorry.” He finally says in one quick breath before letting his head fall on the table. “Me being here put you in danger, it’s my fault the guard attacked you.”

“Ezio,” Leonardo starts saying as he moves to kneel beside Ezio, laying a hand over his. “This was not your fault. Even if it was, nothing horrible happened to me. They would have given more trouble without you. They certainly have before.” 

Leonardo laughs, a small broken thing, as he shakes his head, his hair coming to fall down in front of his face. Ezio rolls his hand over, grasping Leonardo’s firmly.

“I had heard rumors of your arrest.” Leonardo takes a shaky breath as Ezio speaks. “But the charges were dropped, si?”

Leonardo closes his eyes as tears start to fill them, he knows what the truth is but it’s a risk to say, so he does it quickly.

“The charges were dropped, but the accusation was true - is true.” He corrects, and then waits. Waits for Ezio to pull away and to scream and storm out at best and at the worst he’s afraid he’ll end up like the guard hidden in his back room.

The moment never comes though, Ezio continues to hold his hand until Leonardo’s eyes open and he looks up towards him to find him smiling a bit. 

“I’m glad they were, I would’ve hated to see you hanged too.” When Ezio speaks his voice is rough and deep, laced with more emotion than he was expecting to hear. “You’ve been very kind to me, Leonardo, I’m grateful.”

Ezio then surprises Leonardo even  _ more _ by leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the top of his forehead, as he leans back he squeezes his hand and Leonardo goes shakily to his feet.

“I’ll just,” he starts as he stares at their conjoined hands, “finish fixing our food now. I do hope soup and some old bread is okay”

Leonardo is flustered now, and feels lost even in his own kitchen. He does his best to pick up where he left off and he tells himself that he isn’t ignoring what Ezio said, he’s just busy, cooking. Ezio seems more than happy to be silent again and let Leonardo get his grip on reality once again, but it isn’t until the food is all ready and he turns around that he realizes his silence has turned into sleep again.

Leonardo sets the bowl down in front of him, and quietly moves his hand to Ezio’s shoulder, leaning down to whisper. “Ezio, you need to wake up.”

His eyes open halfway, he still looks tired and confused but he eyes the soup and then looks back up at Leonardo.

“Eat first, then you can rest some more.” He only gets a nod in response but he figures it’s all he’ll get from him, so he moves to sit at the other side of the table and they both eat quietly. 

Ezio seems barely awake for the meal, though he does compliment Leonardo’s cooking as he finishes off his bowl and the bread much faster than Leonardo can. He leaves the dishes and what’s left of his food and directs Ezio into his bedroom, he seems to need the sleep more and Leonardo figures he could make do for a night on the floor.

“If you need anything else, I’ll just be right downstairs.” Leonardo whispers as he smooths the blankets out that Ezio is currently bundled under. He isn’t sure he’s awake enough to hear him anymore, but he still wants to offer.

As he goes to turn and leave the room but as his hands slide away Ezio catches his wrist, rather gently, in his hand. Leonardo looks back at him and in the soft light of the room he thinks he can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Stay, please.” Ezio asks with a soft tug. Leonardo does listen, he awkwardly lays down. Staying just under the corner of the blankets and as close to the edge as he possibly can. It seems to be enough for Ezio, who lets go of his wrist and gives Leonardo plently of space once he settles.

Leonardo listens carefully to Ezio’s breathing, laying on his side with his back to Ezio but he thinks he’ll be able to tell when he does fall asleep and he could sneak out easily after. 

That’s the plan anyway, it doesn’t go how Leonardo expects. He didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep, he hasn’t shared a bed with someone in so long and especially not like this, but it doesn’t take much for his breathing to slow. In an almost asleep state he rolls over towards Ezio, until they’re almost - just barely, touching, then pulls the blankets further over his body and soon they’ve both fallen asleep.

—

There’s a chill in the air when they slowly start to wake up, Leonardo seems to forget that he wasn’t even planning on staying, now he’s rolling himself closer. He buries his face into Ezio’s shoulder and lets their legs slide together, pulling himself impossibly closer with his hands clenched in Ezio’s shirt. 

And Ezio, well, he’s had his arms wrapped around Leonardo since he fell asleep. So it’s no surprise when he pulls him tight to his chest and mouths kisses the top of his head again. He’s been awake for a while, but he still hasn’t left that peaceful almost-sleep, almost-awake stage. It was almost impossible to, with someone so warm and pressed up so close to him the way he was.

Eventually, Leonardo mumbles an excuse about needing to get up to start a fire before they both freeze to death, he tells Ezio to take his time and leaves quietly.

He’s still messing with the fire when he hears Ezio make his way into the room a couple moments later, he’s mostly sitting in front of it so he just has something to occupy his hands and his mind while Ezio finishes getting ready to leave. He has probably stayed much too long as it is, but he needed the rest and safety.

“Leonardo, do you think you could help me for a moment?” Ezio asks, pulling Leonardo away from his thoughts.

When he looks up at him, Ezio is halfway into his father's robes, with the bracer strapped a bit too loose on his arm. He seems slightly confused by all the straps, so Leonardo scrambles off of the floor to help him. 

He’s probably standing a bit closer than he needs to, but Ezio isn’t one to complain. He could’ve figured all this out by himself, but he wanted one more excuse to be near him again.

“There.” Leonardo says with a smile playing on his lips as he pulls at the last strap. His hands go back to Ezio’s hood to pull it up, and Ezio’s own hold gently at his waist. “Your father would be proud of you, Ezio.”

Leonardo’s hands slide to Ezio’s shoulder as he steps forward, closer into his space. Ezio slides his hands under Leonardo’s jaw to tilt their heads together. Then their lips meet, it’s only a gentle brush. Slow and controlled, it feels like comfort, every touch is warmth and Leonardo makes a noise of approval as his fingers tighten in Ezio’s robes and he presses closer.

He pulls his lips away slowly and rests his forehead on Leonardo’s, his eyes are fixed on a small bruise formed under his cheek. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Ezio says after kissing the mark softly, then he leaves and it feels like he’s taken all the warmth in the home with him.


	2. To Venice

He’s barely started the trip to Venice and Leonardo is already stuck on the side of the road. He knows  _ how  _ to fix the problem, it’s just a matter of being physically able to do it. 

Then Ezio walks to him, and he’s too shocked to really think about it. Or perhaps it’s just that he spent  _ so much time thinking about it. _ He’s thought about Ezio kissing him, he’s wondered what the apology was for, and he pictured what it might be like to see him again. Now that the moment is actually here, he has no idea what to do.

He ends up asking for his help, he gets distracted for a moment at just how strong Ezio is and now he’s filling out his father's robes better than the last time they met. Leonardo let’s himself take an appreciative look before he remembers his part, shakes his head as if to clear it, and quickly moves to fix the wheel. 

After it’s all said and done, there’s a brief moment of polite small talk that feels less awkward than Leonardo expected but Ezio keeps giving him an odd look from under his hood. He doesn’t really know what it’s for until he’s being crowded against the side of the carriage and Ezio’s lips are on his, though it’s more tongue and the uncomfortable click of teeth from where he moved so fast. Leonardo’s hands have found their place on his hips and he’s only pulling him closer.

It takes them a moment to settle down enough to properly kiss, then it’s more comfortable than before, with the way Ezio is leaning down he’s covering most their faces with his hood and he has the back of Leonardo’s head cradled in his hands. They’re moving slower now, working together and it feels like a perfect fit when Ezio slides his tongue against Leonardo’s and he can feel his hands trembling a bit as he moves it from his head, down his neck and shoulders.

Ezio pulls away just as quickly as he leaned in, he mumbles a rough, “I’ll drive.” And Leonardo is glad he’s already turned away because he feels dizzy from the sudden change. He eventually just huffs and follows after him.

———

Ezio is a clingy drunk. Leonardo only finds out because after they make it onto the boat, in one piece somehow, Ezio quickly disappeared while Leonardo talked and explored and ignored that little part of him that was very jealous that Ezio was flirting with someone else so soon after kissing him. When he feels he’s done enough he sneaks off to his room and he’s surprised to see a tipsy half-dressed Ezio waiting for him. “I’m unarmed.” Was the only explanation he gave. Leonardo didn't push. 

Eventually Ezio shared some of the wine he brought and tugged at Leonardo until he sat down on the bed so he could use his stomach as a pillow. His face was flushed a pretty pink and he looked so relaxed, his one free hand was holding onto Leonardo's side and rubbing small circles and drawing little shapes while he listened to him talk about some of the worst clients he’s had.

“Stop laughing! You don’t understand.” Leonardo says with a playful shove to Ezio’s shoulder. His hand lingers there, pulling gently. “She was so unattractive. I did my best and she still yelled at me, refused to pay even, as if it was  _ my  _ fault that her portrait looked like that.”

It’s quiet for a moment, Ezio is staring up at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. It can’t be an attractive angle with the way he’s slouched but Ezio is looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, so he doesn’t worry too much. Instead, Leonardo’s hand moves to his cheek without thinking about it, he feels the warmth of his cheeks and he brushes his fingertips across Ezio’s jaw, up his cheekbones, and pushes a loose strand of hair behind his ears. 

His cheeks are almost scarlet now, he attempts to hide it by rolling until his face is pressed further into Leonardo’s stomach but he only succeeds in pushing his shirt up and tickling him with the short pieces of stubble from his beard.

And it makes Leonardo  _ giggle _ , he really wasn’t expecting that and Ezio has had too much to drink and he can’t do anything else but start to laugh with him. Although he slides his hand up to the middle of Leonardo’s chest and he feel the change from his breathless giggle, to a real deep and hearty laugh, and then back to the peaceful silence.

Ezio squeezes Leonardo’s side as he pushes himself up on his elbows, he leans down over Leonardo and gives him a look that he knows is nothing but trouble. The arm not supporting his weight goes to rest on Leonardo’s shoulder as he pulls himself in. 

Leonardo lets out a little breathy noise when their noses brush together, Ezio is still holding eye contact with him but before he can lean down and kiss him Leonardo tangles his hand in Ezio’s hair and holds him back. He can see the hurt on Ezio’s face immediately, but this isn’t something he wants after they’ve both been drinking or only when he’s upset.

“Tch, your hair is a mess, Ezio.” Leonardo says as he attempts to relax him by running his fingers through his hair. “Here, sit up.” 

Leonardo bumps him with his knees until he moves to sit up, some of the tension between the two of them is gone and Leonardo pushes him to sit on the ground, facing away from him, resting between his spread legs. Leonardo can tell that he’s pouting, but he chooses to ignore it and instead pull the ribbon from Ezio’s hair. 

Leonardo hums slightly, the way he would when he was working on something, as he combs through Ezio’s hair. It’s truly a mess, he’s not really sure the last time he bothered to do anything with it  _ or _ the last time he had someone help him like this. He’s more careful than he usually would be, he takes his time. He continues until all the knots are out and Ezio has slowly relaxed, his head has come to rest on Leonardo’s knee and he’s not ready to disturb him just yet. 

He keeps pulling his hands through until he decides to braid his hair, Ezio has so much of it and it seems impractical but Leonardo likes the feel of it in his hands. He isn’t objecting, or saying much of anything, but when Leonardo gets to the end and ties it off with his ribbon Ezio leans to press a kiss to the side of Leonardo’s knee. 

So Leonardo knocks the side of his head with it.

Gently, of course.

“Come on.” Leonardo says and his hand slides from the ribbon to Ezio’s shoulder. “You should get some rest.”

It’s an invitation to stay, and he hopes to  _ God _ that Ezio takes it because it’s closest he can let himself get to saying ‘ _ I want you to stay’. _

Ezio smiles as he flops onto the bed and on his back and Leonardo is much more gentle when he lays down beside him. While Ezio seems more relaxed and sober than before he’s still just as clingy, and he doesn’t wait long before he’s rolling over and using Leonardo as his own personal pillow. With his head tucked under his chin this time and both his legs and his arms pulling him in tighter.

“Goodnight, Leonardo.” Ezio mumbles, he places a quick kiss on Leonardo’s jaw and he’s asleep before he even hears him whisper a ‘goodnight Ezio’ back.

——

Ezio  _ might _ be clingy while he’s drunk, but it’s Leonardo who doesn’t leave his side while they’ll sleep.

When Ezio briefly wakes and rolls over to his back, Leonardo follows but they both stay asleep for a while longer. At some point, while Leonardo is still sleeping but Ezio isn’t, Leonardo’s cold fingers creep their way up, under his shirt to rest on his ribs and pull all of the warmth from this. Ezio almost laughs at this, but instead, because he has  _ manners _ , he makes sure that Leonardo is tucked well under the blankets before resting one of his hands over his shirt, on top of Leonardo’s hand. 

His other hand is wrapped around Leonardo and resting somewhere along his waist but unlike him, it’s not stealing heat but producing it. Leonardo makes a small and sleepy noise when Ezio tries shift so he can keep him warmer.

There’s another noise from him, and Ezio thinks he’s awake yet and he’s not sure if it’s an attempt to actually  _ say _ something or just a curious noise as he stares at their overlapped hands. He flips his own and grabs at Ezio’s the best that he can through his shirt.

“We should be arriving soon.” Leonardo says, he pulls his hand away reluctantly but neither of them mentions it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread this either, consistency is key.
> 
> I’m also surprised that I managed to finish it because this week has been wild, there’s been eye infections, family meltdowns, way too many hours in a car, and some therapy, but I got my thoughts together long enough to finish this chapter.


	3. Venice

Venice has been good for Leonardo, it’s a nice change and he’s heard from Ezio more in the past couple of weeks than he has in years. Although the visits are often brief and always just business, Leonardo has grown quite fond of him and his company.

There’s also now a growing pile of sketches of Ezio (although he takes special effort to hide them, under a handful of unsuspecting anatomy sketches) and an almost unlimited amount of inspiration. 

And then there’s the  _ codex _ pages, oh! Leonardo is so distracted thinking about how enjoyable it is decoding them and discovering their secrets, he almost walks into a merchant, he gets close enough that the man still grumbles and complains as Leonardo continues walking distractedly.

Something does finally manage to capture, and  _ keep,  _ his attention as he wanders through the market. It’s the yelling of the archers, which usually go unnoticed by him, the sound of loud footsteps and finally a flash of white robes before they disappear entirely into a cart full of hay with a  _ thunk! _

Leonardo looks around and notices that no one else saw it but him, he can’t help but bark out a short laugh as the guards run by Ezio’s hiding spot, shouting orders and guessing where he might have run off to while Ezio is close enough to actually  _ hear  _ all of them.

He watches and waits as all of the guards storm off in different directions before he strolls over to the cart and whispers, “Ezio! The guards are gone.”

Ezio lifts his head up to look up at him, the sight of Ezio still mostly buried in hay but smiling up at him makes him laugh.

“Leonardo, good timing. I was just on my way to your workshop.” Ezio says as he hops out and shakes the hay off of him, he takes a brief look around the market before grabbing Leonardo by the shoulders and shoving him into a nearby alley. Leonardo lets out a sound that would best be described as a  _ squeak,  _ so Ezio covers his mouth with his hand.

“There’s a guard.” Ezio says, letting his hand drop as he peers around the corner. “I thought you said they were gone.”

Leonardo sighs. “Some of us only have one sight to check for things like that, amico.”

Ezio turns to look at him, confusion coloring his face. “How did you know I was using it?”

“I’m not telling you my secrets.” Leonardo says, reaching up to pull some leftovers straws of hay out of his hair. “Go. The window is unlocked for you, just lose the guards  _ before  _ you get there.”

Ezio takes a step back and bows, before running towards a stack of crates, easily finding his footing before pulling himself onto the rooftops and out of Leonardo’s sight.

———

When Leonardo gets back and starts setting the stuff he got onto a clear spot on the table, he hears Ezio coming down the stairs, much louder than he needs to because of all the times he has scared Leonardo. Who admittedly gets distracted easily, but he’d blame the assassin. 

“I see you made it here safe.” Leonardo says as he glances at him for a moment, he’s been here long enough to remove some of the heaviest bits of his armor. Though he’s still armed. “Are you staying for long?”

“Yes, I think.” Ezio says as he reaches towards his hip. “I have this.”

“Oh, another one! Ho-“ Leonardo trails off as he grabs Ezio’s hand and finds not a codex page but the little wooden doll he asked Ezio for on their first day here. Leonardo moves his other hand to cup Ezio’s and he‘s grinning wildly.

“You remembered.” He says softly.

“Of course.” Ezio says, smiling back at him. Leonardo gently takes the doll from him, setting it on the table before he grabs Ezio’s shoulder, leaning in to kiss him.

Ezio gasps, taking a moment to catch up but soon he’s opening up his mouth and pushing back. It’s rougher than Leonardo is used to though it’s the most gentle Ezio has been with him so far. 

His hands are on Leonardo’s hips, holding lightly and he’s not trying to pull him in or push him away until Leonardo threads a hand through Ezio’s hair, as he runs his tongue across his lips before pushing his way in. Ezio lets out another noise, hands clenching and pulling Leonardo closer against him. He loses his balance, feet stumbling as teeth meet a bit too roughly and Leonardo laughs while he pulls away.

Leonardo is smiling at Ezio, his hand trailing down his cheek and neck before coming to rest on his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he catches something bright and yellow, that he doesn’t remember being there when he left.  _ Sunflowers. _ He realizes. Ezio follows his gaze and pulls back completely, grabbing them and handing them to Leonardo although he can’t quite meet his eyes.

“I brought you these, too.” Ezio says. “And dinner. I meant to finally apologize.”

“Apologize?” Leonardo asks as he shuffles around the room, looking for a suitable vase. “For what?”

Ezio shifts, pushing some stuff around on the table so he has a place to sit while Leonardo places the flowers down near him. “For this.” He gestures between the two of them, to their mouths in particular. “After the last time I tried anything I realized I had never asked, or explained. I didn’t think you wanted me.”

“I did, Ezio. I do.” Leonardo admits as he walks over to cup Ezio’s face, tilting his chin up until he’s looking at him. “I just didn’t want you to do something you’d regret.” 

Leonardo wraps his arms around Ezio’s shoulders, and Ezio’s go around his middle, he places a quick kiss to his forehead before pulling him into a hug. Unlike how they usually embrace, this one lingers. Leonardo thinks he’s crying a bit, at the very least he must have tears welling up in his eyes because he can feel the dampness from where he’s pressed his face into his neck.

After a bit he tilts his head back a little, searching for Ezio’s lips and planting a small kiss on them as he brushes a bit of hair from Ezio’s face.

“Wait,” Leonardo says and freezes, Ezio hums back in response. “You brought me  _ dinner.” _

And now Leonardo is laughing, Ezio tries to hide his blushing face in his neck again but he grabs the side of his face and pulls him back for a few more kisses.

“And flowers! All for a simple misunderstanding.” Ezio groans and playfully shoves at Leonardo’s shoulders. “You could’ve just  _ asked  _ me how I felt, although I thought it was obvious.”

“I changed my mind, I’m leaving.” Ezio says, although there’s no truth to his words, and he makes no effort to free himself.

“Come on.” Leonardo whispers between kisses. “Stay for dinner. Stay the night with me. For me?”

“For you?” Ezio asks, his hand on Leonardo’s chest pushing hard enough to keep him from stealing another kiss. “I’d do anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the worlds best date today I’m in love and the world is a better place because of it


End file.
